Our Story part four
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Part four, Will Ben Live?


Our Story part four

_Our Story part four_

_For Gracie_

Welcome to part four of my 'Our Story' series. I am currently writing a new series based on season 8 but I noticed somebody else is doing that so I will hold off for a little while so that similar stories aren't going on at the same time. Now on with the fic!

Also: I'm really sorry this isn't in chapters...I don't understand those yet. So if you had to search for the other stories, please don't hate me, I will figure them out I promise. If you haven't read those yet, and want to, you can find them at this address:

[http://geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm][1] Thanks for being so understanding!

Disclaimer...these characters do not belong to me except for the ones that I make up and you will be able to tell which are which.

It was 3:15 am when Rachel went into labor. Joey and her went to the hospital before they called us. She was worried to wake us up because of JC and the fact that it would have been difficult. I was a little upset but she called me about 20 minutes after she got to the hospital and she was only dialated at 3 so there was a long labor ahead of us. I didn't think it was a good idea to take JC with us so Ross came over to our place to keep an eye over JC and wait by the phone for us to call and tell him it was okay to come down. Phoebe came to the hospital around 5:00 am. Ross finally came around 6:30 am. Rachel was doing good, dialated at 6 getting closer and closer to having the baby. Everybody was so excited...I guess I got too excited because at 8:00 am I went into labor. I got my wish afterall, to have my baby the same time as Rachel. 

Chandler got a little freaked out again, just making sure everything was good, calling my parents, and his. I dialated quickly, I progressed and soon I was at 6, Rachel was at 9 by that time, and almost at ten and ready to push. I was going to be her coach...but since I was in labor, that didn't work out to well. Chandler would have been her coach since he knew what to do...but he had to be my coach. Phoebe stepped up because Ross was still on 'JC duty' and Joey was disgusted. 

As happy as I was that Rach and I would be in labor at the same time...I was disapointed too because I wanted to be with her and make sure she was okay. 

Rachel pushed for 20 minutes and at 10:03 am May 13th 2003 she had a beautiful little girl.

Megan Lee Greene

7 pounds 4 ounces. 19 inches long. Brown hair blue eyes, she looked like Rachel alright! She had the same skin complexion as Rachel, same hair color, same eyes, what looked to be the same mouth. She didn't have Rachels nose, and Rachel even told us that. 

Chandler was first to tell me the good news, he was thrilled and becoming more and more excited to see our baby.

Back in my hospital room though, I was still in labor. Dialated at 9 now I was miserable, Chandler was by my side the entire time and a little shaky. When it came time to push he held my hand and kept trying to get a glimpse of the baby, causing the doctors to be a little upset. Pushing went by a lot quicker then when I had JC, when I had JC it took 30 minutes, this time it only took about 15-20 minutes. Before you knew it, I had my baby. A little girl born at 11:15am May 13th 2003.

Madison Nicole Bing

8 pounds 1 ounce. 20 inches long. Black hair, blue eyes. She looked like me! Almost exactly like me, the way James had looked like Chandler. She was perfect, she did have Chandlers feet, but that was fine with me, since she was almost like a miniature me.

But, Megan was having some problems. She had a fever of 101 degrees, 2 hours after she was born which concerned the doctors. 

But it wasn't anything serious, she would have to stay a day extra, and get a couple shots. Rachel was doing great though, despite the fact that she was worried about Megan, she did pretty good. She did get to nurse Megan right away, I wasn't there at the time, since I was going through one of the worst pains ever! Two hours after I had Madison the doctors decided to let Rachel and I share a room. They let Megan stay in the room with Rachel, they just had to take her twice a day to check up on her. When nobody was in the room we had some great conversations. I held Megan, and Rachel held Madison. 

I was so proud of Rachel, she had gone through so much and now she was already a great mom. It was amazing. 

On May 14th I got to go home, Rachel had to stay behind at the hospital which kind of sucked because she was more than ready to go home, and she wanted us all there with her. Rachel's mom came up to the hospital. She loved her grand daughter very much, you could tell, but she was "too" busy to stay in New York for long. Rachel was mad, but she wouldn't let it take away her joy. Her father just called her on the phone and promised to be up within a few days. My parents were there when I had Madison, and visited everyday for the next two weeks.

Once we were all home everybody was much more comfortable. Rachel was right about one thing when she first told me she was pregnant, there wasn't much room for a baby in the apartment she shared with Joey. But, Joey had found a bigger place and was moving soon. Which would give Rachel an extra room for the baby. 

Joey felt bad about leaving Rachel to pay for the apartment right after she had just had a baby, and was a single parent. So he did something so nice with a big amount of money from his pay check, which he had gotten for the film he had just starred in..."Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest" the sequel to "Dumb and Dumber" he played the dumbest one, he got to be in a movie with Jim Carrey! 

He was paid 4 million dollars! Anyway, back to where I was going with this. He took 10,000 dollars of that, and bought Rachel everything she could need. Here is what happened,

He moved everything out of the apartment to the new apartment, everything that was his at least. Basically leaving Rachel with nothing, except Megans stuff, the Lazy Boy she had bought, all of her clothes, her bed, just little things, and some kitchen supplies. The only time I had ever seen it so empty was when Joey and Chandler were robbed. She was upset with Joey for leaving her like that, but Joey had a plan...he had Chandler and I hang out with Rachel and keep her away from her home long enough for Joey to move in everything he had bought Rachel. 

Including...

A leather couch that went with the lazy boy, a leather love seat, an entertainment center, a new fridge, new stove, new microwave, new toaster, all the kitchen supplies you could need, a new kitchen table! A really, really nice crib, that wasn't the used one she was using for Megan. A computer! With interenet and everything, a ton of baby food, formula, baby clothes, blankets, all sorts of baby supplies, decorations, a picture frame with a picture of Rachel holding Megan with Joey's arm around Rachel, and him looking at Megan. It was taken two days after she had been born. He bought her everything! I helped him of course in tips of what exactly to get. He gave her bathroom supplies, such as a shower curtain, brand new towells, a baby bath, shampoo's, toilet seat cover, a really nice rug, a new mirror, nice hooks to hang towells on, and other little things. He also stuck 500 dollars in the cookie jar, and randomly put twenties, in different coat pockets, and pant pockets.

The apartment looked so great, it was perfect for Rachel's taste and I knew it would help out so much. I remember when she saw it for the first time. 

_"Hey, let's go over to your place."I said to Rachel after Joey called and told me he was ready._

_"Why?" she said, almost irritated._

_"I don't know, I guess I just feel like it."_

_"I don't want to, it will just make me more depressed, my place isn't even a home anymore. Ugh, poor Megan, what are we going to do?!"_

_"Let's just go there, maybe we can look around and see what all can be done..."_

_"Fine, whatever" She mumbled._

_When we arrived to the apartment I wanted to get in first so I could see the expression on her face. _

_ She walked in, and for a second it was as if nothing had changed, then she flung her head up in pure disbelief. Joey swiveled around in the leazy boy smiling. Rachel broke down in a grin,_

_"Where did all this come from?! Joey are you still living here! All this stuff is so cool!" She said, under the impression that it was all Joey's stuff._

_"Actually, this came from your favorite stores, no, sorry, but I'm not still living here, I'm glad you like the stuff because it's all yours!" He said very please with himself for making Rachel so happy._

_"Oh my god! Are you kidding me, Joey, Joey, Joey...I can't, I don't.., thank you. Thank you so much!" She said with small tears welling up in her eyes. She went over to hug him and he even had a couple tears in his eyes. _

The next August, Joey's film came out and it was a huge hit of course, since the first one was so big. 

While Joey was living it up in L.A. promoting the movie, Chandler, Rachel, and I had our hands full. Especially Chandler and I. We kind of had a system. I would take care of JC one day, and Chandler would take care of Madison, then the next day we switched. What I mean when I say I would 'take care of' is that, I would do all the work with my baby for the day, like diaper duty, and feeding, and taking care of them when they cry. Of course, if Chandler had Madison I would still get to play with her and love her and hold her, but he would do the dirty work. And vise versa. I hope I explained that good. 

Phoebe was doing great. She was the triplets favorite aunt. Just like she said she would be. They loved her, they were 5 years old now. They loved spending the night at her house, mainly the girls. Phoebe was truly their 'Cool Aunt Phoebe' she would let them eat ice cream in the morning, she let them paint their toe nails. And even though Frank and Alice said no, she let the girls get their ears pierced. 

But, when Madison and Megan were nearly 4 months old, something horrible happened.

Ross had been having a great time, everything was working out wonderful. Until that first weekend of September...

Carol and Susan had been away with Ben for the weekend to take a road trip to New Jersey. 

Ross had last talked to Ben the Friday before that. Ben was now nine. He was a cute kid, and loved his little cousins. Especially JC because he was a boy. 

Well, that weekend when they were driving home. A drunk driver was driving in the wrong lane, and when Susan drove around the corner, the drunken man, crashed head on into Susan, who was unfortunately not wearing a seat belt, she got whip lash and hit her head on the window and died instantly. Carol, survived the crash. But suffered internal wounds, and did not make it much longer then a day afterwards. Ben, however, had been wearing his seat belt wrong because he had complained about it itching his neck, and flew from the back seat into the front window of the car. 

It was 11:30 at night when I first heard the news. I was up feeding Madison, and Chandler was also up helping me out. 

The phone started ringing, and I didn't pick it up. I was annoyed by whoever it was calling because I was trying to get an infant to sleep, and I thought it was rude. But when I heard who it was, and what he said, I all those feelings went away.

_"Hello, this is Chandler." _There was a long pause. On our answering machine Chandler made it sound like he had answered the phone, causing the person calling to think he was talking to somebody. Chandler thought it was the funniest thing ever. _"Could you speak up? I can't hear you." _the answering machine went on. _"Okay, just so you don't freak out, this is actually the answering machine. Please leave a message!" _

The first thing I heard was heavy breathing. Then a couple sobs, then Ross's voice.

_"Monica? Mon, sorry to wake you up, you have GOT to answer your phone. Please, oh god, Mon Ben was in a car accident, Susan is dead! Carol has no chance of living! Ben is unconscious! He is suffering trauma to the head, oh god, you gotta pick up please, okay, come to the hospital as soon as you get this message!"_ His voice was so shaky, loud, but also faint, as if he was lost. His last words on the message were only a whisper. Probably just to himself, _"Oh god, don't let him die, please."_

Chandler came out of the bathroom.

_"Who the hell is calling us right now."_ He said, annoyed, as I had been just moments earlier.

_"Oh my god."_ I said, with absolutely no emotion except for disbelief. 

_"Chandler, we're going to the hospital, get the kids ready, I will get what we need."_ Before I went to our bedroom to get my clothes on and grab some for Chandler, I played the message. I didn't want to hear it again, but Chandler needed to hear it. I changed so quickly, I was out of my bedroom before the message was even over. I came out and Chandler had the exact same expression I had. By this time Madison was crying, because I had put her down before she was finished eating, and Chandler was holding JC, who was dressed in the exact same outfit as Chandler. A gray sweater, and gray sweat pants. 

_"Should we get the kids dressed?"_ He said, without any questions about the message.

_"No, they can wear their pajamas, just get them their blankies, bottles, and uh, just get whatever they need to sleep, this is going to be stressfull enough. I will get their car seats ready, I have some clothes ready for you, they're laying on the bed."_

He just stood there. He was still in pure disbelief. I could see that glare in his eyes, the glare you get when you are scared, or just shocked and in a zone of disbelief.

"_Chandler, COME ON!"_ There went that zone, right after that he was 'Turbo Chandler" he was in such a rush, he put his pants on backwards. 

Ten minutes later we were out the door, with two babies in car seats, a folded up play pen, two diaper bags, and our hair going every direction.

When we got to the hospital, you could tell Ross was incredibly tired, and had been crying a whole lot. His eyes were red, his face looked dirty, he was still in his pajamas, he must have gotten out of bed and just left when he found out what happened. We walked into the waiting room, and he didn't even see us. He was cradling his head with his hands, and sobbing. 

_"Oh god"_ I said the second I saw him. He must have heard me because he stood up and looked directly at me. 

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug, while we both just started bawling.

_"Is he gonna make it?"_ I said, sobbing. 

_"I, don't...I don't know."_ he said.

With those words we just stood there letting all our emotions out. I don't think I have ever seen Ross cry so hard. I never want to again. 

____________________________________________________

-Ashley LePerea'

Hey, hope you liked it, I'm not very good with the drama's. So you will have to forgive me if it sucks. Please check my website out, it would help me out a ton! Thanks.

Also: I'm really sorry this isn't in chapters...I don't understand those yet. So if you had to search for the other stories, please don't hate me, I will figure them out I promise. 

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][2]

   [1]: http://geocities.com/luv4friends86/fanfics.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
